bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
MOAB Assassin
M.O.A.B. Assassin is an upgrade to the Bomb Tower that made its debut in Bloons TD 5. It is the final upgrade for Path 2 for the Bomb Tower. M.O.A.B. Assassin ability instantly reduces M.O.A.B. to 4 Ceramic Bloons, a B.F.B. to 4 M.O.A.B.s. and deals 1000 damage to Z.O.M.G. Enough of these easily make for a good way to nullify the main threat of a later-level. 4 hits of the activated M.O.A.B. Assassin completely take out the first initial layer of a ZOMG. Strategy *It's never a bad idea to have it if your defense is extremely weak or if you're playing on an extreme map. It's best to use these on a B.F.B. if your defense can't destroy one B.F.B. but many M.O.A.B.s. Trivia *This ability is best in rounds past 50, when blimps appear more often. *MOAB Assassin seems to be nerfed in the iOS version, as activating the ability multiple times in quick succession will cause some of the missiles to miss. *It takes exactly 24 MOAB Assassins to destroy a Z.O.M.G. (except its regular bloons). *It takes 4 MOAB Assassin Abilities to destroy the outer layer of a Z.O.M.G.. *The missiles of the MOAB Assasin ability are bigger than the tower. *The missile shot by a MOAB Assassin looks like a Z.O.M.G. when its ability is activated. *If this ability is used and they aren't any MOAB class bloons on the screen the missile will destroy the most powerful bloon (For example: If there are 2 Rainbow bloons and 1 ceramic bloon, the missile will destroy the ceramic bloon). *The MOAB Assassin is unlocked at rank 24. *There isn't any power variation between the MOAB Mauler and MOAB Assassin except its ability. *The MOAB Assassin's ability can pop camo bloons (if it's the strongest bloon). *The MOAB Assassin's ability has infinite range. *Before, the missile didn't have an explosion. Now it makes one big blast. *When a MOAB Assassin ability shoots a Ceramic Bloon it sometimes splits to 16 Pink Bloon or more frequently to 16 Yellow Bloons and pops a whole White Bloon. *The explosion blast from MOAB Assassin ability WILL pop bloons - in fact, up to 3 layers. * The ability only pops one layer off of normal bloons. It does, however, destroy an entire ceramic shell. This implies that the missle was meant to attack blimps exclusively. **It does 1 damage for red through rainbow, 10 on a ceramic, 200 on a M.O.A.B, 750 on a B.F.B., and 1,000 on a Z.O.M.G.. *If used to target a camo bloon, the bloon will turn into a normal bloon for the attack animation, and after the impact it will become a camo again. *If used on a non-MOAB class bloon, the bloon inside it will escape while the targeted bloon is frozen for the animation as shown in the last picture. *This can pop black bloons and zebra bloons without Frag Bombs. Gallery MOAB Assassin.jpg|The MOAB Assassin Tower Maa.jpg|The MOAB Assasin missile from the ability ZOMG death.png|Many M.O.A.B assassins preparing to fight a Z.O.M.G. gnbfvgfc.png|A missile zooming down the rink. mao.PNG|When the MOAB Assassin ability is activated, camo bloons suffer form a glitch & become non-camo, while a purple circle radiates from the tower shooting a ZOMG looking missile. MOAB Assassin unlock.PNG|The screen upon unlocking MOAB Assassin Category:Final Upgrades Category:Upgrades Category:Path 2 Upgrades Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Explosives Category:Bomb Tower Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Category:Bloons TD 5 iOS Category:Bloons TD Battles